kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holo Defense API
|category = Boss}} Holo Defense API is a boss in Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is the boss of Resolution Road, but three of its four components also appear to harass Kirby in his Robobot Armor at various points throughout Stage 5 of Access Ark. Physical Appearance Holo Defense API is made up of four crystals surrounded by floating tablets, which spin around it. All four crystals have a bi-colored appearance; one is white and yellow, one is red and purple, one is teal and light blue, and the last is two shades of orange. In The True Arena and Meta Knightmare Returns, an upgraded version called Holo Defense API 2.0 appears. This version has blue tablets and cross-shaped crystals, along with a few color changes; the first crystal's white side and the last crystal's lighter orange side has been replaced by a silver color. Attacks Holo Defense API mainly fights by summoning green, holographic versions of bosses from previous games in the Kirby series. Each boss is associated with one crystal - when it is destroyed, the corresponding crystal explodes, leaving only a wireframe outline of itself. All of the holographic bosses are weaker than their normal counterparts, although they compensate by attacking Kirby one after another. Holo-Kracko Summoned by the yellow and white crystal. Holo-Kracko's attacks and appearance are similar to Kracko's boss battle in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He shakes itself and drops a Waddle Doo into the arena, which can be swallowed for the Beam ability. Then, he turns grey and unleashes a swirl of blue beams that spiral around itself for a short time followed by swooping down to the opposite side. His other attacks include showering Kirby with rain, moving along the top of the screen while shooting electricity, moving along the bottom of the screen, etc. Holo-Kracko is the third and final Holo-Boss to be refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Holo-Doomers Summoned by the purple and red crystal. Holo-Doomers look like the Sphere Doomers in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, specifically the Regular Doomer and Fire Doomer. They are fought in a similar manner to the dual Doomer fight from The Arena of said game, and attack by shooting fireballs or swooping at Kirby. They can use a dive to sweep across the stage, dealing damage if they hit Kirby. Then, they can fire orbs out of their mouths which travel in a straight line. The red ones can be swallowed for the Fire ability. The Holo-Doomers are the first Holo-Boss to be refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Holo-Ice Dragon Summoned by the blue and teal crystal. Holo-Ice Dragon's attacks are similar to Ice Dragon's attacks in Kirby's Dream Land 2. ''However, he can now shoot three snowflakes as cutters. Holo-Ice Dragon is the second Holo-Boss to be refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Holo-Coily Rattler When Holo-Ice Dragon falls, the Holo Defense API alters the background to reveal five large pillars. Next, the orange and ochre crystal summons Holo-Coily Rattler, who acts similarly to his ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe counterpart. Unlike the other Holo-Bosses, he takes no damage unless an attack strikes his head, which is blue instead of green. He fires three burning rocks from its mouth aimed at Kirby. These can be swallowed for the Fire Ability. Coily may also do this move from the background after slithering off the stage. Then, he snakes its way across the stage, covering much of the ground with damaging electricity. After that, he curls up into a tight ball and rolls across the stage. On the underside, it then turns around and rolls back onto the stage, leaving small stars in a continuous trail. Unlike its fellow Holo-Bosses, Holo-Coily Rattler is not refought in Access Ark Stage 5. Final Phase Once the four Holo-Bosses are defeated, the Holo Defense API attacks personally. Emitting constant sparks, it flies haphazardly about the stage, jumping between foreground and background in an unpredictable fashion. Whenever it passes the battlefield, it leaves a star which can be used against it - a single blow from any of Kirby's attacks will finish it off. After several passes, the API will pause on the battlefield, releasing a star from either side; this is the best opportunity to land the final blow. Once the API is defeated, it flies uncontrollably about the area, crashing into pillars, then explodes in a very flashy manner. Kirby then does his victory dance and progresses onward to the next level. Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena Holo Defense API appears in its 2.0 form in Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena. Related Quotes Trivia *"API" stands for "Application Programming Interface". *From a gameplay perspective, Holo Defense API is similar to Ado and Adeleine; all three of them draw/summon previous bosses to battle, and only take one hit to defeat when they're attacking Kirby themselves. **All 3 bosses also summon the Ice Dragon as an opponent. **Ado and Holo Defense API both summon Kracko during their boss battles. However, the former uses Kracko as their final creation, while the latter opens the battle with their replica of Kracko. *Holo Defense API closely resembles Pix, the boss of Rock Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Both are technological bosses resembling multiple floating crystals, which shatter and leave only their wire frames after being defeated. In addition, they are also the second bosses to be fought in both games overall. **Interestingly, the pause menu description for Holo Defense API 2.0 even implies that the device was deliberately built to resemble Pix, stating that the blueprints it is based on were found on another planet (presumably Rock Star). *Holo Defense API is one of the few bosses to have no eyes. The others are Pix, Reactor, Main Cannon No. 2, Galactic Nova Nucleus, Master Hand & Crazy Hand, the Lor Starcutter and Nightmare's Power Orb Form. *The colors of the crystals represent what boss they summon. *The VS. Boss text for the Holo-Doomers refers to the original Sphere Doomers as red and blue, when the regular Sphere Doomer is actually colored purple. *The Holo-Bosses summoned by Holo Defense API 2.0 are altered to resemble their upgraded counterparts from previous appearances: **Holo-Kracko 2.0 resembles Kracko's Revenge from Kirby Super Star Ultra. **Holo-Doomers 2.0 resembles the Sphere Doomers EX from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. **Holo-Coily Rattler 2.0 resembles Coily Rattler DX from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ***The Ice Dragon is the only exception, due to the lack of an upgraded form in Kirby's Dream Land 2, and thus receives an all-new appearance. Gallery 150px-Holo-Kracko.jpg|''Holo-Kracko'' 250px-Holo-Doomers.jpg|''Holo-Doomers'' 150px-Holo-Ice Dragon.jpg|''Holo-Ice Dragon'' 150px-Holo-Coily Rattler.jpg|''Holo-Coily Rattler'' Defenseapi.PNG|''Kirby: Planet Robobot (2.0)'' Screenshot 2016-04-28 at 6.08.13 PM.png|''Holo-Ice Dragon (2.0)'' Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot